Te quiero y sufro por ti pero¿y tu?
by osita swan de cullen
Summary: Short-fic...Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron en un grupo mediante mensajes de texto. Todo marchaba bien, ella se había enamorado de el y se lo haba confesado sin pensar que seria correspondida. Pero un día, Edward decide dejar de hablarle creyendo que es lo mejor para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Te Quiero y Sufro por ti…pero ¿y tú?**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoria

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se conocieron en un grupo mediante mensajes de texto. Todo marchaba bien, ella se había enamorado de el y se lo haba confesado sin pensar que seria correspondida. Pero un día, Edward decide dejar de hablarle creyendo que es lo mejor para ambos.

**Nota de la autora: **Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción Blanco y Negro de Malu... Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

_Bella's Pov_

Todo estaba bien en un inicio, de alguna manera sentía en mi corazón que tú eras especial, diferente y único. La persona con la cual podía ser yo misma sin miedos, sin restricción y era divertido de cierta manera, ya que solo nos conocíamos mediante mensajes, correos y fotografías pero jamás nos habíamos visto personalmente. Aun así, sin que lo esperara, me enamore de ti ¿Cómo pasó? No lo sé, solo ocurrió, mi corazón te había escogido a ti y por más que trate y trate no pude seguir luchando contra ese gran sentimiento que hoy me tiene sufriendo como nunca lo imagine.

Encerrada en mi cuarto, lloro como una niña pequeña por el amor perdido, grito cada vez más fuerte sabiendo que nadie me escuchara porque estoy sola en casa y no tengo vecinos a menos de dos calles, pero eso es lo de menos, lo que tengo como prioridad es este agujero en mi pecho que no para de crecer ni un segundo, mis manos duelen, están a punto de sangrar si no dejo de enterrarme las uñas pero ¿Qué más hago para mitigar el dolor? Siento como si todo en mí se hubiera quedado en blanco, las cosas han perdido color e importancia para mí, deben pensar que sueno como idiota patética ¿verdad?, puede que en parte tengan algo de razón en pensar esas cosas de mí, pero bueno así me tiene el amor que siento por él, deseando arrancarme el corazón de un tirón para ya no sentir nada de nada lamentablemente no quiero eso, quiero poder hablar con él otra vez, poder leer los "Te quiero" una vez más. Suspire como por millonésima vez y salí de mi habitación rumbo al baño para darme un ducha. Al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de mí, me fije en mi rostro reflejado en el espejo: mis ojos, rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto, estaba opacos; sin vida, estaba pálida y demacrada definitivamente no era yo, la persona que veía tenía que ser otra. Toque el espejo con mi mano derecha y logre comprobar que si era yo y me dio rabia, rabia con mi corazón por haberse enamorado, decidí dejar de mirarme, abrí la llave de la ducha para que el agua se fuera calentando de a poco, solté la coleta de mi cabello, me desvestí y entre al agua. Deje que mis músculos se relajaran poco a poco, mi mente aprovecho todo esto y comenzó a divagar en mis recuerdos con él, cada una de sus palabras, cada texto que me mandaba, pero por sobre todo, la primera vez que me llamo y escuche su melodiosa voz.

**_Flash-back_**

_Eran las 3:00 pm y estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo típico de los viernes, mi madre estaba en cama enferma y no había podido ir a trabajar durante toda la semana, ya se encontraba aburrida de eso, pero bueno yo soy más terca que ella así que siempre tenía que convencerla de que no se levantara por órdenes del médico, parecía toda una niña pequeña haciendo sus rabietas, pero bueno así la quería yo. Comencé a preparar la bandeja en la cual le llevaría la comida a mi tan madura madre —nótese el sarcasmo— cuando sonó mi celular, extrañada de eso lo fui a buscar al living, casi nunca me llamaban, a no ser que fuera Alice para invitarme, más bien dicho, para obligarme a ir al centro comercial, con ese pensamiento estaba dispuesta contestarle para decir que no saldría con ella aunque me rogara, pero todo eso quedo en la nada cuando vi la pantalla de mi móvil y el nombre que salía en el identificador de llamadas: **Edward.** Quede paralizada en el acto y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi respiración era agitada y de seguro tenía las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, moví la cabeza a ambos lados para despertar de mi aturdimiento y nerviosa le conteste._

_— ¿H-Hola?— me reprendí a mí misma por haber sonado tan patética y no poder controlarlo._

_—Hola, Bella— ¡Dios santo! Su voz era tan musical, dulce como la más exquisita miel, sentí que me iba a derretir en ese mismo instante, me obligue a mí misma a pensar con claridad para poder controlarme y seguir una pequeña conversación normal— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—_

_ —Bien, bastante bien la verdad— sonreí como tonta hipnotizada por su voz, al menos me pude controlar para pronunciar una frase coherente— y tú, ¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien, ahora estoy muchísimo mejor, ya que al fin puedo escuchar tu voz de ángel— No se como debo estar en estos momentos, es extraño, nunca me había enamorado, aunque no lo ea, aunque no pueda sentir sus brazos al rededor de mi, lo que siento por el es tan real como que la luna cambia de fase, ok esto me esta volviendo demasiado cursi y es algo que no soy, pero por el, por su cariño, por su voz y sus palabras estoy dispuesta a aceptar._

__—y-yo creo que estas exagerando un poco por lo de mi voz_— ¡Dios! Bella contrólate por favor, pensara que eres una idiota... mi cara debería tener cuatro veces la tonalidad de un tomate normal trágame tierra.___

_____—ja,ja,ja no es así, lo comprobé el día que me mandaste un audio o ¿lo olvidas? me imaginaba que tu voz era hermosa, pero en el momento que pude escucharla me quedé sin aliento, era el canto de un ángel y me dejo mas que claro el porque de tu apodo: Bella, por que eres bella como una ninfa__— Ahora si sentía que me iba desmayar por completo, temblaba pero no por miedo, sino por los nervios que el me provocaba, me apoye en la pared mas cercana para poder tener algo de equilibrio y me tranquilice lo mas que pude para poder hablarle._______

_________—Aun no logro entender como es que puede g-gustarte mi voz, yo la encuentro totalmente normal como la de cualquier otra chica, así que por favor no la exageres con tus pensamientos__—Sonreí al menos casi toda la frase salio de manera coherente´, pero sabia que a el no le gustaba que le contradijera cuando me decía que me encontraba hermosa o cosas por el estilo.___________

_____________—Bella...sabes que opino de eso y por mas que quieras convencerme de lo contrario es lo que yo veo en ti, tu realidad y la mía son totalmente diferentes, yo te encuentro hermosa, una mujer increíble y no me harás cambiar de opinión__—Suspire, era una batalla perdida con el, no sabia quien de los dos era mas terco si el o yo.__  
_____________

_________________—Se que no puedo cambiar tu opinión, lo he intentado todo este tiempo y no lo consigo, pero es que aun no me acostumbro a que me digas todas esas cosas es muy extraño para mi__—me lo imagine negando con la cabeza por lo que estaba diciendo, debería verse tan tierno, tan hermoso.___________________

___________________Hablamos unos minutos mas, hasta que mi madre me llamo por lo del almuerzo, hasta ese momento me había olvidado totalmente de lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llamada, le dije a Edward que debía cortar __—aunque sin muchas ganas en realidad__— por que mi madre se volvería loca si no le llevaba la comida_______________________ pronto,_______________________ con una risa por lo que le dije me dijo que estaba bien que luego hablaríamos y corto. Mire el celular unos segundos mas y con una sonrisa en a cara me fui a la cocina a servir el almuerzo para llevárselo a mi madre._______________________

**_______________________Fin del Flash-back_______________________**

Ese día fue el mejor que pude tener, su voz me alegro demasiado y en la noche hablamos hasta tarde por mensaje. Todo marcho de maravilla en los dias siguientes, nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos, dejamos de tener miedo al amor a menos eso creía durante todo este tiempo. Me sentía a gusto hablando contigo, te pude contar cosas que solo mi amiga Alice sabia, pero ¿De que me sirvió mostrarme como soy? por lo visto no sirvió de nada. Ahora me pregunto a cada momento ¿Qué hice mal? pero claro la respuesta es muy sencilla: vivir a kilómetros de distancia de donde tu estas, aunque eso o debería ser un impedimento para estar juntos, para querernos. para amarnos, es verdad duele estar lejos de la persona que amas, no poder abrazarla y darle fuerzas cuando esta mal. Comparto tu pensamiento en ese sentido, porque lo que mas deseo_________________—_________________o deseaba_________________—_________________ era estar contigo a cada instante y no solo a través de una pantalla como era nuestra costumbre, yo deseaba verte, deseaba saber que se sentía abrazarte o acariciar tu rostro.

Termine de ducharme, me seque el pelo y vi mi rostro en el espejo de nuevo, mis ojos estaban rojos y estaba segura que no era por el shampoo, me lave la cara para que no se notara tanto, de que me preocupaba si estaría sola hasta la noche. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa, me puse lo de siempre: Jeans claros y algo gastados (regalo de Alice), una camiseta blanca, encima de esta un polerón negro y unas cómodas zapatillas (**Link del conjunto en mi perfil)**, cepille un poco mi cabello y me hice una coleta, trate de sonreir ante reflejo que veía, pero solo resulto como una mueca di un ultimo suspiro y salí de allí rumbo a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer, aunque no quisiera debía alimentarme no quería que mis padres se preocuparan mas de la cuenta de lo que a mi me pasaba, suficiente tenían ya al saber que Jacob seria padre y dejaría la universidad para tener un trabajo de tiempo completo como auxiliar en un supermercado. Suspire por millonésima vez en el día, y eso que solo eran las 2 pm, aun no comprendo como es que podía seguir respirando y sin llorar, pero luego en mi cabeza se encendió una especie de ampolleta, ya no vivía, solo sobrevivía nada mas.

Mire el celular y con algo de nerviosismo me metí en Whatsapp, vi su nombre entre los contactos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no lo podía evitar, lo quería tanto, pero me dolía ver su nombre y no poder hablarle, tome fuerzas e no se donde y lance mi celular lo mas lejos posible.

_—_¡Soy una idiota!_— _deje caer unas lagrimas y subí corriendo a encerrarme a mi habitación, ya no sabia que mas hacer odio que se calara tanto en mi corazón, en mi vida, me senté en la cama y tome mi guitarra, era buena con las canciones y además estas me ayudaban a calmar y expresar mis emociones mejor que hablando con alguien, claro a excepción de lo que pasaba con Edward, volví a suspirar y moví la cabeza ambos lados, debía concentrarme para que la melodía saliera bien, acomode bien la guitarra en mis piernas y comencé a cantar.

**Sé que faltaron razones**

**Sé que sobraron motivos**

**Contigo porque me matas **

**Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo**

**Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro**

**Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo**

**Miro la vida en color y **

**Tú en blanco y negro**

**Dicen que el amor es suficiente**

**Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar**

**Pero solo tú me puedes consolar**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

**Me odias, me quieres**

**Siempre contra corriente **

**Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente**

**Por más que te busco,**

**Eres tu quien me encuentra**

**Dicen que el amor es suficiente**

**Pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**

**Tú eres quien me hace llorar**

**Pero solo tú me puedes consolar**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

**Si eres mi mundo, si con tus manos**

**Curas mis heridas, que no daría**

**Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar**

**Y reír al sentir tus caricias**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**A pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos**

**Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida**

**Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas**

**No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**

**Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría**

**¿Y que no daría?**

Termine la canción con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, desearía tanto que Edward me escuchara cantar, quiero saber que siente el, que piensa, ¿sufrirá como yo lo hago?, ¿pensara en mi como yo en el? eran tantas las preguntas que se me formaban en la cabeza pero lamentablemente ninguna tenia respuesta, el se quiso alejar de mi, cree que lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar y yo solo quería que creyera lo contrario que se diera cuenta que lo nuestro si podría funcionar. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí bastante ya eran las 7 pm y tenia que preparar la cena, salí de mi habitación y baje corriendo hasta la cocina y me puse a preparar la cena tratando de despejar mi mente_—_como si eso fuera posible_—_. Prepare la mesa para luego servir la lasaña que ya casi estaba lista.

Cuando termine todo, saque la lasaña del horno justo al momento en que llegaban mis padres, ambos sonrientes y también cansados. Los mire y les di mi mejor "sonrisa" para que no sospecharan nada de lo que en realidad me pasaba.

_—_Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el día de ambos?_—_

—Bastante bie_n_—_ _me dijeron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaban para comer. Clame mi mente y me esforcé por seguir sonriendo durante la cena, como siempre, fingir estar bien mientras en mi mente me repito ¿Sufrirás tu por mi...como yo lo hago por ti?

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto, después de mas de un año sin escribir nada...se que algunas/os estuvieron leyendo mi historia y la he dejado inconclusa, pero la retomare dentro de la próxima semana se los prometo!**

**Espero que disfruten este Short-fic :3**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Te Quiero y Sufro por ti…pero ¿y tú?_**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomé para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoría

* * *

_Edward's pov_

Pasó otro día y yo, como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba encerrado en mi habitación escuchando música, tratando de olvidar… olvidar a Bella, cada vez se me hace más difícil reprimir el impulso de mandarle un mensaje solo para saber cómo esta, me comporto como un cobarde, lo sé pero debo alejarme de ella es lo mejor, lo nuestro nunca podría funcionar, esta maldita distancia lo hace imposible, nunca he creído en las relaciones a distancia, aunque claro con ella todo es diferente… Bella es diferente a todas las chicas que he podido conocer en mi vida.

Vuelvo a suspirar mientras miro al cielo a través de mi ventana, _¿Estará todo bien con ella?, ¿pensara en mí? _Mi mente me tortura por haberme alejado, mi corazón dice que vuelva a hablarle, sé que algo me falta me siento tan extraño al no hablarle, mi corazón me reprende me hace tener ese impulso de tomar mi celular y llamar, pero no, ya le hice mucho daño.

Cabizbajo me estire en la cama mientras le subía el volumen a mi radio para no poder escuchar nada en el exterior, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, pero estaba llena de melancolía como desearía estar a su lado, tenerla en mis brazos todos los días, pero la realidad que me golpeaba era totalmente distinta. Ella vive en Forks y yo en California eso es lo que me hace desconfiar, pero no de ella sino que de mí mismo. Cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente divagara a través de los recuerdos que podía tener de ella, sobre todo cuando comenzamos a hablar, cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba.

**Flash-back (1)**

_Llegaba del instituto y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre tome mi celular y entre en el grupo en el cual estaba, me sorprendí de ver la cantidad de mensajes que aún no había leído: 1950, como puede ser eso posible, comencé a leer uno por uno cada mensaje para no quedar fuera de la conversación, aunque en realidad eran puras tonterías las que habían dicho hasta ahora, me carcajee de tan solo leer las ocurrencias que a veces podían tener hasta que de pronto sentí mis mejillas arder un poco, ella había estado allí aunque sea por un momento __**Bella **__había vuelto a aparecer, trague salive y me anime a hablarle en una conversación más privadas ya que por lo visto, todos se habían ido. Con algo de valor que saque de no sé dónde inicie la conversación._

_**Eddie dice: **_

—_Hola._

—_Soy Edward— de cierta forma me sentía impaciente ¿Contestaría?, había sonado algo ridícula mi presentación pero o se me ocurría nada más para decirle. Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos hasta que recibí un mensaje, me alegre de saber que era ella._

_**Belly dice:**_

—_Hola :3_

—_conversación privada ya que no hay nadie?_

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_jajajaja sí, es que les gusta aparecer de noche_

_**Belly dice:**_

—_Así es, parecemos vampiros._

—_La luz los derrite parece._

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_yo cuando desperté hoy tenía 450._

_**Belly dice:**_

—_mi celular colapso por tanto mensaje y se apagó… y cuando lo prendí en la mañana tenia más de 700 mensajes jajajaja_

_**Eddie dice:**_

—_yo tuve que silenciar mi celular para poder dormir._

_Es tan agradable hablar solo con ella, antes nunca me había sentido de esta forma, ella se ve tan diferente, claro solo la estoy conociendo por mensajes, pero algo en mi interior me insiste en que ella puede ser diferente. Moví la cabeza para ambos lados, no puedo hacerme ese tipo de ilusiones, después de lo que viví con Tanya, esa relación tan llena de engaños no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo, mi coraza no puede caer tan rápido, me ha costado tanto construirla, no dejare que caiga tan fácilmente. _

**Fin de Flash-back (1)**

Creía que mi escudo era fuerte, pero no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero ella pudo traspasarlo sin que me diera cuenta, eso me complico muchas cosas, aunque las primeras semanas trataba de mantener una conversación mas trivial con ella, en el fondo siempre quise saber si yo podía interesarle de alguna otra forma que no fuera ser su amigo a través de internet- mas bien mensaje-, nunca me había dicho si tenia pareja, aunque claro yo trataba siempre de evitar el tema, tenia que mantener firme mi coraza, mi careta de chico desinteresado y algo gracioso, pero la verdad es que, indirectamente, me gustaba cuando veía signos de que estaba celosa cuando coqueteaba con otra chica del grupo me la imaginaba con el seño totalmente fruncido, algo colorada y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no decirme nada, aunque claro, cada vez que se ponía "celosa" era cortante y muy fría, hasta me daba miedo muchas veces.

Me carcajee al recordarla cuando estaba celosa, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo yo siempre lo adivinaba. Era tan tierna, para mi era prácticamente perfecta para mi, era todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar en mi vida, tal vez ella nunca se sintió así, siempre me decía que yo merecía algo mejor pero para mi la mujer ideal era -mas bien dicho es- Bella, volví a suspirar mientras mi mente traía hasta mi otro recuerdo, yo diría que el mejor recuerdo de todos: cuando ella me confeso que yo le gustaba, ese fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida.

**Flash-back (2)**

_Llegue totalmente cansado a mi habitación, luego de haber tenido un largo partido de béisbol con mis compañeros, pero al menos mi equipo había ganado, aunque claro debería agradecerle a Emmett, pero al no se le ocurrió nada mejor que retarme a algo yo esperaba que me dijera: Tienes que pintar tu cara de verde, aunque no me gustara podría soportarlo, pero no, el reto era: "Debes declararte a a persona que te gusta" ¿es que acaso se había vuelto loco?, no podía declararme a Bella, no soportaría que ella me rechazara, aunque... pensándolo bien, hacia ya algunas semanas que necesitaba sacar todo lo que siento por ella, ya llevábamos hablando unos 3 meses, y cada día me iba convenciendo mas de que ella era la mujer por la cual siempre había esperado, decidí darme una ducha rápida para relajar mis músculos un poco, luego deseo tome mi celular y vi que ella estaba en linea, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel aun así le hable._

_**Eddie dice:**_

_—Hola Belly como has estas?_

**_Belly dice:_**

_—Hola! eh..bien y tu que tal estas?_

_**Eddie dice:**  
_

_—pues bien, algo cansado por el béisbol_

_**Belly dice:**_

_—Y como el fue a tu equipo? Ganaron? _

_**Eddie dice:**_

_—Si, logramos ganar, aunque la gran parte fue gracias a Emmett_

_**Belly dice:**_

__—vaya, pues me alegro mucho que al menos pudieran ganar! ^.^__

_**Eddie dice:**_

__— y que haces ahora?__

_**Belly dice:**_

__—pues, estoy estirada en mi cama, pensando en algo que me propusieron hoy...__

__—y tu? __

_**Eddie dice:**_

__—yo también estoy en mi habitación pesando_  
_

___—se puede saber...¿que te dijeron?___

**___Belly dice:___**

____—pues...una amiga me reto, para que yo hiciera algo, de primera estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo :$____

**____Eddie dice:____**

_____—puedo saber de que se trata el reto? _____

**_____Belly dice: _____**

______—pues...la verdad es que yo...tengo que confesarme a la persona que me gusta . ______

_______—aunque ya no me entusiasma para nada eso...de todas formas yo se que para el solo seré una amiga nada mas._______

**_______Eddie dice:_______**

________—pero...no crees que estar en la incertidumbre es peor?________

**________Belly dice:________**

_________—si...pero que pasa si no me equivoco?_________

__________—solo voy a sufrir y será peor__________

**__________Eddie dice:__________**

___________—Pero en este momento no estas sufriendo___________

____________—por no saber al 100% lo que esa persona piensa de ti?____________

**____________Belly dice:____________**

**_____________—_____________**_____________si...sufro en estos momentos_____________

______________—pero sera peor cuando sepa que no me estoy equivocando______________

**______________Eddie dice:______________**

_______________—Sufrir de a poco es peor que sufrir de un solo golpe no crees?_______________

**_______________Belly dice:_______________**

________________—eh...si en eso tienes razón________________

**________________Eddie dice:________________**

_________________—entonces...que esperas para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes?_________________

**_________________Belly dice:_________________**

__________________— esta bien se lo diré...me esperarías un momento?__________________

**__________________Eddie dice:__________________**

**___________________—___________________**___________________claro no tengo problemas_—____________________

____________________En mi interior, sentí que algo se me rompía en estos momentos, tenia rabia, celos, no se que mas, había alguien en su vida seguramente era na persona que vivía en la misma ciudad que ella, el podría estar todo el tiempo a su lado, abrazándola, dándole el apoyo que yo a la distancia nunca podre darle. Me sentía cabizbajo, triste, pero de cierta forma feliz, ella encontró el amor, solo me quedaba desearle la mayor felicidad durante su vida y debería alejarme para no entorpecerla con lo que yo siento, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de ella, tal vez ya se le había declarado al chico y me iba a decir como le fue, con un largo y melancólico suspiro abrí y el mensaje y que grande fue mi sorpresa al leer lo que ella me decía:____________________

**____________________Belly dice:____________________**

**_____________________—_____________________**_____________________Edward, se que esto es algo sorpresivo para ti, y para mi es algo muy vergonzoso pero creo que este reto me ayudo de cierta manera a decir por fin lo que siento hacia ti desde hace algunas semanas, no se como ocurrió ni en que momento, solo se que desde hace unas semanas algo en mi crecía a cada momento y yo no lo quería aceptar a pesar de tener todas las señales a la vista, todos se daban cuenta de que tu me gustas...así es, tu eres aquella persona que me ha logrado cautivar, ¿como pudo pasar si solo nos conocemos desde hace dos meses? pues no se la respuesta a eso, solo se que cuando abrí los ojos a la verdad ya no podía negar lo obvio, tengo miedo, de seguro esto te parecerá una tontería y tu no me correspondas, lo entendería a la perfección después de todo ¿que puedo ofrecerte yo? Solo mi cariño a través de esta gran distancia que nos separa, me duele el corazón el saber que cuando tu estés mal, yo no podre correr y abrazarte para transmitirte las fuerzas necesarias para que tu puedas volver a levantarte, pero aun así quiero que sepas, que no solo me gustas, yo te quiero y de una forma que no te puedes imagina, te calaste muy hondo en mi como nadie antes lo ha hecho...pero como dije antes si luego de esto tu me dices que esto no es correspondido y te alejas de mi seria totalmente comprensible, yo no te molestaría ni nada, me dolerá si te vas no lo puedo negar, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a que estés junto a mi, Te quiero...Me gustas, esa es la gran VERDAD que me ha atormentado, pero que a la vez la siento como una bendición, tu eres ese ángel que me ha ayudado a continuar con mi vida y no quiero perderte porque sinceramente no lo podría soportar, tu eres un pilar fundamental en mi vida, eres como un sueño y quiero que dure eternamente, tal vez sea egoísta, pero no lo puedo evitar, así es como me siento, solo espero que esta confesión no sea algo malo para ti o un obstáculo en tu vida, por que aquí te expreso mis sentimientos mas sinceros hacia ti.**_____________________—_____________________**_____________________

_____________________Estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¡Bella se me estaba declarando!, creo que estoy soñando, pero no esto es la realidad, una realidad que se ha vuelto tan dulce como la misma miel, una gran sonrisa se me formó mientras leía una y otra vez lo que ella me había mandado aun sin salir de mi gran asombro, quería gritar, bailar hacer algún salto loco por toda mi habitación, me sentía como un niño en navidad al recibir lo que tanto había querido, aun sin salir de mi asombro, le respondí con manos temblorosas:_____________________

**_____________________Eddie dice:_____________________**

_____________________**_____________________—_____________________**_____________________No te logras imaginar lo feliz que me siento al saber lo que sientes hacia mi, claro que no podría alejarme de ti, no quiero hacerlo tampoco, tu también Me gustas Bella, y de una forma realmente inexplicable, tan solo unas semanas de hablar contigo bastaron para que mi escudo, que me llevo años construir, cayera ante ti, ante tus encantos, de seguro me preguntaras "¿Como te puedo gustar?" la pregunta seria ¿Como no puedes gustarme?, eres una mujer realmente increíble, sincera, tierna y ademas de ser alguien muy hermosa, aunque no me creas, pude contarte cosas de mi vida que nadie mas sabia, nadie nunca había calado tanto en mi como tu lo hiciste y no me arrepiento de esto, pero al igual que tu, lamento tanto vivir separados de tantos kilómetros, no poder estar para ti cuando algo malo te pase, eso me hace sentir algo ___________________________________________inútil a pesar de que me digas que con solo textos te puedo ayudar, yo se que muchas veces te faltara un abrazo, una caricia o lo que sea y no podre dártelo como tanto deseo, pero por alguna razón nos conocimos ¿no crees?, solo quiero aprovechar cada momento que pueda tener contigo y hacerte la mujer mas feliz si eso esta en mis manos, no te dejare sola, me cautivaste por completo, eres realmente lo mejor que me ha pasado en este momento, y aunque la distancia se mucha te siento mas cerca que nunca, Te quiero y te quiero muchísimo...tu también eres mi sueño hecho realidad.**_____________________—_____________________**_

_Luego de eso, nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, ambos teníamos los mismo miedos, pero yo se que la quiero solo a ella y que no existe nadie mas para mi, ciertamente ese día pudo haber un terremoto y yo de lo feliz que estaba ni cuenta me hubiera dado, aunque tampoco me hubiera importado, ahora podía morir en paz y feliz al saber que la mujer más maravillosa que existe me quiere aunque estamos lejos, ella me quiere a mi...¡A MI! creo que en estos momentos mi ego llegara por las nubes y mañana le diré a Emmett que mi reto esta cumplido y que ademas mi sentimiento es totalmente correspondido._

**Fin Flash-back (2)**

Desde ese día todo era maravilloso, no negare que a pesar de todo, ambos aun decíamos lo que nos dolía estar tan lejos, pero que a pesar de todo haríamos todo lo posible por sacar esto adelante, al menos eso creía yo, hasta que llego aquel día en que decidí apartarme de ella, sabiendo que nos dolería todo esto, era por su bien, aunque yo trataba de convencerme de lo contrario sentía que de alguna forma esto le hacia daño...mas bien que yo le hacia daño, ella sabe que a mi me gusta coquetear con muchas chicas, aun no entiendo como es que ella podía confiar ciegamente en mi, no digo que este feliz con esta decisión, pero mis malditos miedos y los tabús que hay en mi vida me impiden continuar, se que le dolió cuando le dije "No puedo entregarme a alguien que no puedo ver ni sentir", pero que error mas grande cometí al decir eso, durante todos estos días tengo el impulso de hablarle, pero me arrepiento de inmediato le haría mas daño si le hablo otra vez y no quiero eso para ella, aunque me duela en el alma debo ser firme, volví a suspirar mientras miraba al techo y en mi mente me preguntaba _¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti? ¿Tendrás ganas de hablarme también? ¿Pensarás en mí?, _deje caer unas lagrimas mientras esos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez, la quiero mucho y así como la quiero en este momento sufro por sentirla mas lejos aun, por decirle que me quiera alejar de ella por que no creo en estas relaciones a distancias, por dejar que mis miedos me dominen. Suspire una vez mas mientras me ponía mi ropa para dormir, me sentía agotado mentalmente, así que decidí dejar que morfeo me llevara la país de los sueños, un país donde podía imaginar que tenia a Bella conmigo y que nada ni nadie nos separaría.

* * *

**Holaa! aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este mini- fic, lamento si me demore en publicarlo, pero me resulto algo complicado desarrollar el punto de vista de Edward, espero que haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado :3**

**Bye ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Te Quiero y Sufro por ti… pero ¿y tú?**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo solo los tomé para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**Nota de la autora al final.**

* * *

_Bella´s Pov_

Ha pasado otra semana desde aquel día y el dolor sigue tan latente en mí como el primer minuto ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué si nunca lo vi a la cara, me duele tanto su distancia? Suspire sin ánimos, estar en mi habitación no me está ayudando en nada, ya he faltado tres días a clases y si mis padres se enteran, estoy muerta, aunque pensándolo mejor, estar muerta no sería una mala idea. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, no creo que eso ocurra, conociendo a mi amiga no me dejaría morir tan fácil y de seguro después de que me "recupere" me torturara llevando me de compras aun sabiendo que yo las odio, pero y si ocurriera ¿a él le importaría? No lo sé, con pesar y sin ánimos me senté en la cama y estire los brazos que ya estaban entumecidos, mire la hora y me di cuenta de que eran las 6:00 am buena hora para arreglarme e ir al instituto.

Tome mi celular que estaba en mi mesita de noche, como impulso que no podía controlar, entre a ver si me había mandado un mensaje, grande fue mi desilusión al darme cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente nada de él, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, lo extrañaba tanto quería hablarle como antes, pasar noches enteras despierta "junto" a él, pero ya no era así, que cruel ironía del destino. Sonreí triste por esta paradoja que tenía frente a mí, físicamente nunca estuvimos uno al lado del otro, pero siempre lo sentí cerca, como si me abrazara o me tarareaba, pero ahora, ya nada de eso ocurría, ni siquiera a través de una pantalla estábamos en contacto. Deje el celular de lado y tome algunas cosas para meterme al baño y ducharme tranquilamente, mientras tarareaba una dulce canción que le había cantado, al darme cuenta que volvería a llorar decidí cambiar, mentalmente, la canción para tratar de poner una más alegre. Finalmente termine la ducha un poco más relajada, me seque el pelo, enrolle mi toalla en el cuerpo y me fui a mi dormitorio a vestirme. Elegí un conjunto sencillo, de entre tanta ropa que Alice había comprado para mí hasta que encontré el indicado para el día de hoy, sencillo y casual **(1)****. **Me seque el cabello, me lo cepille y lo deje suelto, di una última mirada al espejo, tome mi mochila y mi teléfono, baje rápido al ver que eran las 7:00, tome una manzana que me comería en el camino, mande un mensaje a Alice diciendo que la esperaría en la entrada del instituto y salí de mi casa. El camino hacia el instituto se me hizo corto, más de lo que yo esperaba o deseaba, pero que se le iba a hacer. En el estacionamiento esperaba la llegada de mi amiga en su peculiar Porsche amarillo, suspire, pues no la había visto llegar-_ tal vez no vendrá – _me di vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada del instituto cuando sentí que alguien salto encima de mi espalda y literalmente me gritaron en el oído.

— ¡Bella! No sabes cuánto te extrañe querida amiga—_ si me doy cuenta justo ahora_, me tenía tan apretada del cuello que me faltaba el aire, creo que lo efusiva no se le quitara jamás.

—S-si yo también te extrañe, p-pero Alice, me a-asfixias— apenas pude decir una frase coherente con ella sobre mi espalda, pero al menos entendió rápido y se bajó, colocándose a mi lada y sonriéndome en forma de disculpa.

—Lo siento, sabes como soy de "loca", pero sé que así me quieres—sonrió orgullosa de su conclusión. Suspire y sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados, algún día tendría que bajar ese ego inconsciente que poseía, enserio hay veces en que me da miedo.

—Bueno, bueno, lo que digas. Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a Literatura.

—Ok, eso sí que no se te olvide, me debes un día de compras—yo la mire como si estuviera loca y si lo estaba que por favor me matara antes de entrar a un centro comercial. En cambio, ella solo se rió y se encogió de hombros— es lo justo, eso te pasa por no venir tres días, así que me lo debes y aunque no quieras te obligare como sea y sabes que soy capaz. Suspire derrotada, pues por más que quisiera negarlo, la pequeña duende tenía razón, todo lo que quería, lo podía conseguir no sabía como pero siempre lo lograba sobre todo en el tema de las compras.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor que no sean tantas horas, quiero llegar vivía a mi casa por lo menos— luego de mi último comentario ambas reímos y nos encaminamos al salón de literatura. Esa clase me encantaba ahí es donde podía imaginar sin limites miles y miles de historias junto a **Edward**, suspire triste y como acto de reflejo saque mi celular de mi mochila y lo deje aun lado de mi cuaderno, tenia miedo de ver que no tenia ningún mensaje de él, no quería afrontar esa realidad tan abismante y dolorosa, me negaba a hacerlo. Como un impulso imposible de frenar tome mi celular y comencé a escribirle un pequeño mensaje tratando de ser lo mas distante y fría que mi corazón me permitiera.

_**Belly dice: **_

— Buen día, ¿como esta?, espero que este teniendo una muy buena mañana, le deseo lo mejor para este día, cuídese. Adiós

Una lagrima amenazó con salir de mi ojo derecho cuando mande el mensaje, me dolía tanto ser distante, pero no tenia otra forma para hablar con él, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía de una manera indescriptible. Deje rápidamente el teléfono en mi mochila, pues no quería ver su contestación, si es que realmente me llegara a responder. Alice se dio cuenta de mi cambio y me abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra, ella era la única que sabia todo lo que a mi me ocurría, aunque no le había dicho el nombre del chico, si le dije que me había enamorado de el, que se lo había confesado pero que de un tiempo para acá, el se alejo. Cerré los ojos por un momento queriendo que la tierra se abriera y me tragara ahora mismo pero eso no ocurría por mas que lo deseaba.

—Tranquila amiga, se que duele, pero te prometo que pasara, que te pondrás mejor y volverás a sonreír— la mire y asentí como una niña pequeña, sabia que ella se esforzaba al máximo por hacerme sentir bien y que quería verme feliz, me aparte de ella al tiempo que el profesor hacia su aparición en el aula.

Mientras avanzaba la clase, yo me encontraba totalmente encerrada en mi burbuja personal, aislada de todos, sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor explicaba adelante. Garabateaba diestramente en mi cuaderno y cuando caí en la cuenta, había escrito el nombre de Edward en toda una hoja, suspire derrotada, por mas que no lo pensara mi inconsciente lo tenia demasiado presente, sacudí mi cabeza despacio y cambie de hoja, a la vez que trataba con todo mi esfuerzo poner atención a la clase pero aun así me fue imposible.

—Diablos si sigo así de distraída, estaré en graves problemas—susurre

—Tranquila amiga yo te ayudare—mire de reojo a Alice y le sonreí de manera sincera. Ella siempre me ayudaba cuando estaba distraída o en "trance" , por algo era mi mejor amiga. A pesar de ser opuestas en casi todo, nos complementábamos muy bien y por eso la quería. Luego de que terminara la clase suspire totalmente derrotada, sabia que estaría distraída todo el día, y eso no era nada bueno. Así que opte por decirle al Duendecillo maniática de la compras, que necesitaba irme a la biblioteca para estar tranquila y que nos reuniríamos a la salida para ir de compras, al escuchar esto ultimo se alegro mucho que me dejo marchar sin poner objeción. La verdad es que necesitaba estar sola, aun no entendía como si lo había estado durante estos días, pero sinceramente no quería ruido exterior. Camine lentamente sin preocuparme de nada mas que de los metros que estaba avanzando, cuando llegue a mi destino, entre sin hacer ruido, aunque claro, era de esperarse que estuviera totalmente vació ya que todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases y ademas no era un lugar muy concurrido, para la mayoría la biblioteca era aburrida, pero en cambio para mi era un lugar fascinante, llena e secretos y pensamientos escritos en miles de libros de famosos autores.

Baje la cabeza un poco triste y me dirigí a la parte mas apartada del lugar, desahogaría mi tristeza dentro de estas cuatro paredes, quería que ellas guardaran mi sufrimiento por ahora, me senté en el suelo y apoye la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos, recordaba los momentos que viví junto a él, creyendo que estaríamos unidos por siempre, pero eso no fue así, me lamentaba una y otra vez por la distancia que nos separaba.

—Edward, no sabes cuanto deseo estar a tu lado, quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir, quisiera tanto que esta maldita distancia no existiera— comencé a llorar como niña pequeña sin poder controlarme, ¿porque me enamore de ti? ¿porque te conocí a ti? aunque jamas me arrepintiera de el amor que siento por Edward aun me seguía preguntando tantas cosas. Apoye mi cabeza en las rodillas mientras seguía llorando amargamente, no sabia cuanto era el tiempo que transcurrió desde que llegue allí, pero me parecía unos momentos eternos, mi mente creaba miles de momentos con Edward, en los cuales nos encontramos felices y llenos de amor por el otro, sonreí tristemente, eso solo quedaría así en mi mente, porque la realidad era muy distinta a mis sueños y esperanzas de un hermoso futuro. Me jale el cabello como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero solo me provocaron dolor y tensión en todo mi cuerpo, ya no sabia que hacer, solo quería correr hasta desaparecer o hasta quedarme sin fuerzas para moverme. Suspire por millonésima vez, todo esto me causaba tanto dolor, pero a la vez estaba agradecida de esto, porque era la única forma de saber que todo esto es real y no perderme en otro lugar, alce la cabeza mirando al techo mientras me secaba las lagrimas que seguían cayendo hay ocasiones en que desearía no sentir, pero es imposible que eso ocurra. Cerré los ojos y el rostro de Edward, que vi tantas veces en sus fotos, apareció, tan hermoso como me fuera posible recordar y de mi garganta salio un sollozo amargo mientras cantaba parte de una canción que el me había mandado—**_Cada vez que intento perder el miedo a caer, me tropiezo en mismo y dejo escapar a quien me ha querido y me quedo sin luz. Adiós mi vida me voy, te dejo marchar, viviré en tus recuerdos...jamas te olvidare, adiós dulcinea me voy...y si nos volvemos a ver solo abrázame sigo siendo aquel niño, con miedo a madurar, duermo pegado a tu foto mi amor...(2)_**— no pude seguir cantando, me dolía el pecho. Me cubrí la cara con mis manos y respire profundo para luego levantarme y salir de allí. Me dirigí al baño y me mire al espejo—Ash, Bella mírate, estas totalmente patética, de seguro a el no le interesa si tu estas mal o no así que tu no tienes porque preocuparte de él—Sonreí falsamente, tratando de creer mis propias palabras, pero no podía hacerlo, él me preocupaba y mucho. Sacudí mi cara y me la lavé para que no se notara que estuve llorando, me arregle un poco y la campana sonó, sorprendida mire la hora y me di cuenta que había pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, planté una sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirigí al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Alice mientras caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, en mi interior tenia el impulso de revisar mi celular para ver si él me había respondido pero me controle lo mejor posible. Cuando vi a Alice en el estacionamiento, ella se encontraba de espalda a mi así que para vengarme por lo de hoy, me coloque detrás de ella dispuesta a asustarla.

—No te atrevas ni a pensarlo Bella—me quede estática en mi sitio, maldita enana me había pillado pero ¿como?

—¿Como rayos supiste que era yo si ni siquiera me veías?—

—Pues muy simple, tu perfume de fresias que fue regalado por mi en tu cumpleaños, me fue inevitable no reconocerlo—estaba realmente sorprendida de la respuesta que me había dado, así que como única respuesta, le sonreí.—vamos, súbete, no se porque hoy no viniste en auto.—me subí al copiloto al tiempo que mi "querida" amiga se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Arrancamos y pusimos música para distraernos de todo, conversábamos de cualquier cosas que se nos ocurriera, reíamos y todo, pero en el fondo solo gritaba y me derrumbaba, pero no quería preocupar a mi amiga así que no lo demostraba Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, di un suspiro agotado antes de tiempo, Alice al verme solo se rió de mi expresión.

—Vamos Bells no sera tan malo, no te morirás por unas horas de compras conmigo—

—No es eso, es solo que no puedo creer que haya aceptado salir contigo de compras—

—Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para no venir obligada—se ríe solo de ver mi cara de susto cuando menciona la palabra "compras"—ya comencemos esta hermosa tarde mirando tiendas. Nos bajamos en silencio y Alice me agarra de la mano para llevarme tienda a tienda. Me probé demasiadas cosas que perdí la cuenta, literalmente me compró un guardarropas nuevo, estaba demasiado cansada para venir, pero pareciera que la "loca-hiperactiva de la compras" que hacia llamarse mi amiga estaba lejos de estar agotada, mientras mas tienda veíamos mas se energizaba. En una de las tantas tiendas que vimos, Alice me paso un vestido color azul.

—Vamos, Bella debes probarte esto te veras genial con el—suspire derrotada, tomé el vestido y entre en el probador. Deje mi mochila en el suelo. Pero en el momento que iba a sacarme el sweater, mi celular sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje, ansiosa deje el vestido de lado y revise mi teléfono, una sonrisa cruzo por mi cara, era de Edward. Trate de calmarme y leí su mensaje, pero me arrepentí de inmediato ya que lo hay decía, provoco que mi corazón se estrujara y toda esperanza que tenia cayo al suelo.

_**Eddy dice: **_

—_¿Quien eres tu?, deja a Edward en paz, yo soy su novia y no quiero que te acerques a él. Espero que te quede claro._

La palabra "novia" aun resonaba en mi mente, Edward tiene novia, las lagrimas cayeron sin que las pudiera detener, y el agujero en mi pecho creció cada vez mas. _Mentiste _fue todo lo que salio de mis labios, guarde el celular como si fuera una autómata, nada de emoción se podía observar en mi mirada, no lo resistí mas y salí corriendo de la tienda sin escuchar los gritos de mi amiga, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, tenia mi cabeza echa un lío, no escuchaba ni veía nada, todo había dejado de existir con tan solo un mensaje. A lo lejos pude escuchar un grito lleno de miedo por parte de Alice no entendía por que, hasta que de un momento a otro sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi costado y después otro en mi cabeza, las voces a mi alrededor se escuchaban lejanas, el cuerpo me dolía a horrores, hasta que poco a poco deje de escuchar y sentir todo, me había hundido en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**(1) Conjunto de Bella: **

media/users/20/1043642/images/public/260873/tumblr_m914l4tUng1rs3avoo1_500_ ?v=1346534710625

**(2) Canción: Adiós Dulcinea interpretado por: Mago de Oz**

**Hola!**

**No me maten, no me maten por favor*pone cara suplicante* he tenido muchos problemas, tanto personales como con mi computador, pero en fin, finalmente les he traído otro capitulo de este short-fic, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un review, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Que estén bien :3**

**PD: tratare de subir otro capitulo cuando pueda.**


	4. Chapter 4

Te Quiero y Sufro por ti… pero ¿y tú?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, yo solo los tomé para jugar con ellos. La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**Nota de la autora: Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

_Edward's Pov._

Desperté asustado y cubierto de sudor, este maldito sueño me dejo con una sensación muy extraña, presentía que algo le ocurriría a mi dulce Bella ¿pero qué? Eso no lo sabía, sentía miedo, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Sacudí mi cabeza de manera violenta tratando de olvidar aquella pesadilla, miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche y estaba marcando las 2:30 am, suspire, esta sería una larga noche, me levante y me metí al baño, me lave un poco la cara y me mire en el espejo, literalmente me asuste de lo que vi reflejado, no era yo. Moví la cabeza negando lo que miraba, _en que momento decidí alejarme de ti hermosa Bella._

Ash, cursilería maldita aun no abandona mi cuerpo; volví a la cama, pero no podía dormir, no me sentía cansado esa pesadilla me había despertado completamente, mire al techo unos momentos, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento negativo que mi cabeza trataba de incautar en mí. _Ella está bien, ella tiene que estar bien, solo fue una pesadilla_ era todo lo que me repetía para convencerme, o al menos intentarlo, de que ella estaba bien. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi imaginación volara, en mi visión ella estaba a mi lado, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo, oler su cabello, su mirada solo reflejaba amor; amor por mí, sonreí como un idiota y sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla, no me podía retractar la decisión ya estaba tomada. No podía estar con ella solo la lastimaría o la distancia nos destruiría a fin de cuentas. De un momento a otro sentí que el cansancio volvía a mi cuerpo y deje que las manos de Morfeo me arrastraran al mundo de los sueños, donde todo era perfecto.

De lejos sentía mi alarma sonar, no quería abrir los ojos todavía, pero sabía que si no me levantaba luego mi madre vendría a despertarme. Apague el molesto sonido y abrí un poco los ojos, no había podido dormir casi nada, aquella pesadilla se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin descanso. Me levante y arrastrando mi cuerpo, me metí al baño y me di una ducha, trate de despejar mi mente de ese sueño pero no lo conseguí, resignado termine de bañarme, me vestí y baje a desayunar. En la cocina estaba mi madre preparando las cosas, asumí que mi padre se debió ir hace ya un rato al hospital, sonreí, algún día me gustaría ser médico igual que él.

—Hola hijo, por tu cara he de asumir que no pasaste una buena noche ¿verdad?

—Solo…no dormí bien, pero no te preocupes se me pasara—sonreí un poco para que me creyera.

—Cuando estés listo para hablar sabes que puedes confiar en mí —suspiré y solo asiento, por más que hubiera deseado, sabía que no podría engañar a mi propia madre. Comí en silencio y sin mirar a mi madre, no tenía ánimos de conversar sobre mi pesadilla. Una vez que había terminado, me lave los dientes y Salí rumbo al instituto, en todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en aquella pesadilla que se negaba a dejar mi cabeza en paz.

Cuando baje del auto me reuní con algunos de mis amigos y me dirigí a mi primera clase del día. Sin prestar atención lo único que hacía era estar ansioso, deseaba tanto mandarle un mensaje pero al momento me arrepentía enormemente, debía de dejarla ser feliz, solo la volvería a lastimar y de seguro ella ya no confía en mi aunque no la culpo, le había prometido no dejarla sola nunca y fue lo primero que hice. _Edward Cullen eres un idiota y uno muy grande. _Mi mente me reprendía por la promesa no cumplida, pero que más podía hacer yo. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, no podía ayudarla cuando estuviera mal, no podía abrazarla cuando más lo necesitara, no podía besarla como tantas veces lo desee, pero bueno como dije antes, no me voy a retractar.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa de siempre, pero no prestaba atención a lo que mis amigos hablaban. Tanya mi mejor amigas desde hace un par de años, me miraba preocupada, ella era la única que sabía que era lo que pasaba con Bella. Aunque a veces teníamos ciertas discusiones seguíamos muy unidos, algunos llegaban a pensar que éramos novios, pero ambos lo negábamos rotundamente, ella tenía novio y era un chico muy agradable nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Edward—la voz de Tanya me saco de mis calibaciones.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

—Te decía que si podías prestarme tu celular, es que tengo que llamar a mi madre y el mío se quedó sin batería.

—Claro, no tengo problemas—le entregue mi celular y le sonreí un poco. Me sentía raro, algo faltaba, y esa pesadilla no me dejaba tranquilo. Momento después de que le entregue mi celular a mi amiga, note que su gesto cambio de pronto, estaba…molesta por algo, me miro de reojo y comenzó a escribir algo que no le di mucha importancia, luego de eso suspiro y me entrego mi celular. Una vez finalizado el almuerzo me dirigí a mi última clase del día, aún estaba distraído por dos cosas: la expresión de Tanya y la falta que me hace Bella. El día se me había hecho eterno, después de que terminaron las clases no tenía ánimos de irme a casa, así que decidí irme a aun lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo, un lugar que yo solo conocía. Conduje a un lugar apartado de todos, donde podía pensar con tranquilidad y que podía estar rodeado de naturaleza. Descendí del vehículo y camine algunos metros con una manta en mi mano adentrándome un lugar que conocía como la palma de mi mano, seguí de manera recta hasta que llegue a un pequeño claro oculto entre tanto árbol, deje la manta en el suelo y me estire sobre ella sintiendo la brisa sacudir mi cara. Sonreí triste, me el pecho, lo sentía apretado, el aire me faltaba.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y la imaginé, su rostro estaba tan bello como siempre pero de pronto todo cambió, todo se volvió borroso y cuando comenzó a esclarecerse lo que apareció en mi mente era horroroso, su bello rostro cubierto de sangre y por más que le gritaba parecía no escucharme. Me senté de golpe y agite mi cabeza ambos lados con fuerza en un vago intento de olvidar todo eso..._Bella está bien, ella está a salvo, debe estar bien..._era todo lo que pensaba, deseaba con todas la fuerzas que tenía creer en eso pero cada vez que su nombre venía a mi mente, el dolor de mi pecho aumentaba como los mil demonios, no quería seguir pensando en eso, más bien no quería pensar en nada por un momento. Me senté dejando mis manos apoyadas para darme soporte. No podía seguir así, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? -_Háblale idiota_\- suspire, mi inconsciente tenía razón, si quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien debía ser valiente y hablarle, di un largo suspiro antes de hacer esto. Tomé mi celular y cuando iba a marcar el contacto de Bella, me entró una llamada de mi madre, extrañado que me llamara y aún más asustado creyendo que algo le pudo pasar a ella o a Carlisle, conteste tratando de mantener la calma.

—_Edward, que bueno que contestaste, necesito saber... ¿a qué hora llegaras a casa? Necesito hablar contigo es algo urgente_

—Tranquila mamá, estoy por irme para allá, pero dime ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Le paso algo a papá?

—_No, él está bien, pero es sobre otra cosa de la que necesitamos hablar, por favor vuelve pronto y aquí te explicare bien ¿De acuerdo?_

—Hum, de acuerdo, me iré ahora mismo para allá, nos vemos en diez minutos

—_Muy bien hijo, te espero, nos vemos_—Corto, dejándome totalmente extrañando, esto estaba mal. Me paré apresuradamente, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento malo que venía a mí. Necesitaba mantener la calma, debía hacerlo, todo iba a estar bien, caminaba apresuradamente hasta llegar a mi auto, definitivamente tendría que hablarle a Bella más tarde. Conduje lo más rápido que podía, pero a la vez lo más calmado que mi mente me permitía estar, sentía ansiedad, escepticismo y por sobre todo mucha, mucha preocupación. Para que mi madre estuviera así, tan angustiada es porque era algo demasiado grave… ¿pero que podía ser? Según ella, mi padre y ella estaban bien, pero entonces ¿qué pudo ser lo tan grave que ocurrió? De pronto a mi mente llegó la imagen de mi prima Alice… tal vez a ella le pasó algo, eso me desespero un poco más de lo que ya estaba, aceleré todavía más si es que eso era posible.

Cuando llegué a casa descendí rápidamente de mi volvo, entre corriendo y busque a mi madre por todos lados hasta que llegué a la cocina y ahí la encontré de espaldas a mí.

—Hola—trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila y casual como fuera posible, pero en el fondo sabía que reflejaba una ansiedad horrible por saber que rayos estaba pasando.

—Hola hijo, ¿quieres comer algo antes?—enarque una ceja, no quería dar tanto rodeo cono todo esto. —Es por tu bien, así que sube a tu cuarto y yo llevare algo de comer—suspire y asentí no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que mi madre no me diría nada. Subí literalmente corriendo hasta mi habitación y aprovechando que aún no hablaba con mi madre decidí mandarle un mensaje a Bella.

Saqué mi celular y vi claramente como mis manos tiritaban, estaba demasiado nervioso, _¿Y si no me respondía? ¿Y si ella me odiaba? _Bueno eso me lo merecía, la había lastimado bastante, pero aun así, quería estar a su lado, rogándole una y mil veces su perdón, pinche su nombre en el buzón de mensajes y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido ¿Quién le pudo mandar un mensaje a Bella desde mi celular? A mi mente llego la imagen de mi amiga Tanya ¿y si fue ella? No quería pensar mal de ella, pero dentro de mi había cierta certeza de eso y me estaba empezando a llenar de ira, pero preferí calmarla ya hablaría con ella para aclarar todo, respire profundo y cuando estaba a punto de escribirle a Bella, la voz de mi madre me distrajo totalmente.

-Hijo, mira te traje un poco de galletas, son tus favoritas.- dejo el plato en mi escritorio y me miro de una forma extraña.

-Gracias mamá, pero creo que comeré después- me senté en la cama y casi al instante pude sentir como ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Cuando me ibas a decir que estas así por una chica?- la miré totalmente sorprendido y con los ojos tan abiertos que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se saldrían de mis cuencas- no me mire así soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien, además tu prima Alice me contó.

-¿Alice? ¿Como sabe ella que estoy así?- mi madre miro al suelo y dio un largo suspiró, había algo que no estaba claro aquí-Mamá ¿paso algo que yo deba saber?-

-Pues verás...esta tarde llamó tu prima y ella me contó sobre lo que pasaba entre tu y su mejor amiga...Bella- al escuchar su nombre mi corazón se aceleró y al mismo tiempo mi pecho volvía a contraerse esto no podía ser bueno.

-Pues bueno, eso ya no es así con Bella ya no hablamos- las lagrimas volvían a aparecer las podía sentir como se acumulaban y luchaban por salir.

-¿Sabes? Si tu decisión fue por la distancia, entonces es algo erróneo. La distancia es algo pasajero algo que se puede cambiar fácilmente, lo permanente sera preguntarte cada día ¿Porque no lo intente cuando tuve la oportunidad?

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿que pasa si le hablo y no responde? no la culparía por eso.

-De eso quería hablarte, si ella no contesta en esto momentos no creo que sea por que no quiera sino porque...-se calló de pronto.

-¿Porque mamá?-La vi tomar aire y arrodillarse frente a mi mientras su expresión era de profunda tristeza.

-Ella...tuvo un accidente hoy cuando salió de compras con tu prima-Me tensé en ese mismo instante, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Eso no es verdad mamá, dime que eso no es verdad-Ella dejo escapar un par de lagrimas confirmándome que decía la verdad. Me paré de un salto y camine al rededor de mi habitación mientras me jalaba el cabello tratando de convencerme de que esto era un simple sueño o mas bien una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría pero nada, golpee mi muralla con mi puño y me dejé caer al suelo mientras las lagrimas caían libremente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sentí los brazos de mi madre y su abrazo consolador.

-Hijo debes ser fuerte, ella estará bien saldrá adelante.

-Debo ir a verla, tengo que estar a su lado, necesito estar a su lado.-Ella miro un punto en mi habitación como buscando una respuesta y solo en ese momento caí en la cuenta que mi padre nos estaba observando. ¿en que momento había llegado? No lo se. El se acerco a mi y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Si quieres ir a verla deberás apurarte en arreglar tus cosas, el avión sale en 15 minutos...-no lo dejé terminar como un loco comencé a arreglar todo, cuando terminé baje hasta la sala y me reuní con mis padres que ya estaban allí. Salimos rumbo al aeropuerto en un tiempo récord ya no encontrábamos en el avión que, según mi padre, se demoraba la mitad del tiempo hasta Forks.

Una vez que aterrizamos, tomamos un taxi directo al hospital, no me importaba el cansancio que sentía en ese momento solo me importaba ver a Bella y comprobar por mi mismo que ella estaba bien. Cuando llegamos al hospital baje corriendo y entré como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿la paciente Isabella Swan dónde se encuentra?

-¿Es usted un familiar?

-Soy...- no sabía que responder.

-Somos parientes de su padre-me giré rápidamente y pude observar a mis padres detrás de mi con una mirada que me querían transmitir tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, ella se encuentra en el tercer piso, , es todo lo que les puedo decir...-Corrí rápidamente por las escaleras, no tenia paciencia para esperar el ascensor. El cuerpo se me hacia mas pesado a medida que me acercaba a mi destino, el corazón me latía cada vez mas rápido y no era por el ejercicio, era por ansiedad, por angustia y anhelo.

Corro con mas fuerza y veo a mi prima allí, pero cuando fija sus ojos en mi, me detengo en seco. No...no puede ser posible ella no puede estar...no puede estar muerta. Camino lentamente hasta ella y la abrazo, escucho sus sollozos mientras trato de aguantar los míos.

-No es lo que piensas Edward, ella sigue viva-Al escuchar eso me relajo, saber que seguía con vida me alegraba.-Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...cuando la vi allí tirada inmóvil yo...-No pudo seguir hablando debido a las lágrimas. La abracé más fuerte aún.-Sus padres están en la cafetería en este momento, si quieres puedes pasar a verla-Yo solo me limite a asentir y Alice me guío hasta la habitación donde tenían a Bella, cuando me dejo en la puerta ella se fue y yo tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar. Gire la perilla lentamente y cuando la vi el aire se me quedo estancado en la garganta. Me acerque lentamente hasta su cama y cogí una de sus manos, la suavidad de su piel era increíble mejor que todas las fantasías que había tenido. A pesar de los cables y los pequeños rasguños en su rostro seguía siendo demasiado hermosa.

-Bella, por favor...despierta, te lo suplico, abre tus ojos, déjame verlos personalmente, no sabes cuánto lo siento, rogare tu perdón una y mil veces si es necesario...pero por favor despierta-bese su mano y acomode mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras volvía a llorar, hasta que un leve movimiento hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe. Cuando pude ser consciente de dónde provenía una gran sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro...

* * *

**Hola! Wow hace ya un año que no publicaba aqui, han pasado tantas cosas que me lo impidieron...y no saben cuanto lo lamento...incluso habia perdido el interes en escribir pero me di cuenta que no podia vivir sin esto...ojala me disculpen...ya estoy por salir de vacaciones de mi primer año de universidad :D Asi que podre estar mas seguido (Espero).**

**Lo otro por si no estoy aquí me veran en Wattpad estoy como RainbowEyes58.**

**Besos**


End file.
